Aetherium
Aetherium is a both a Legal Guild of Fiore, and a Magical Academy for mages. It's first Guild Master is Yaezar Wulfgarn, who also serves as the Archmagus of the Academy. The Library of Magnus is located inside Aetherium. Aetherium's philosophy revolves around the responsible use of magic, and the acquirement of knowledge, artifacts and magical control in order to be of help to others. It also has a hall where its members may reunite, have festivities, eat, drink and apply for jobs. Philosophy The Four Rules There is a set of rules that Guild Master Wulfgarn claims governs the destiny of every person that chooses to continue down the path of a magic. These are: Magic is powerful. Magic is corrupting. Magic is addicting. Magic draws chaos. These four rules are always to be taken into consideration, in order to lead a responsible path as a mage. The other thing Wulfgarn teaches is about the law of sympathy. In the words he wrote in his book: "The Law of sympathy. When someone handles an item, they leave a part of their own magical aura attached to it. '' ''The sympathy between a subject and the object used by her becomes stronger with a more constant and thoughtful use. As auras vary with individuals, the vibration makes it possible to connect to the individual by affecting the item, and vice versa. Among its practical uses, sympathy may allow a lock of hair to be used in a love spell, or a coin to be tracked back to its original owner. Similarly, an expert can read handwritten letters or books without having to actually read them. Magic is many things, and among them, it can be a language. The more we use a specific magic, or a specific spell, the greater it becomes, but also the easier it becomes for an external, malignant force to corrupt it. If we are not prepared when we cast a spell, we may be exposing ourselves to unseen dangers. I believe a true Wizard has to be wary of the power he or she possesses, and how this can be used against them." -Yaezar Wulfgarn, "The Compendium of Magical Knowledge" Gallery 52034-1321291126.jpg 9816a6a29424a01615067d13f6643c7d.jpg images.jpg college_of_winterhold_by_z0h3-d4js7dw.jpg ey1cREd.jpg History Structure Library of Magnus The Library of Magnus is Aetherium's most prized location. It sits right in the middle of the structure, spanning several stories high and wide. The Library of Magnus once existed in a pocket dimension outside of space and time, and it had been guarded by Wulfgarn's ancestors. Several decades ago, when the council stopped hunting magic guilds, Wulfgarn's grandparents allied with the council, and permitted their use of the library. After Yaezar's parents died, he decided to bring the library to this realm, because it required huge amounts of power to keep sealed. The library holds vast amounts of information, not just magical, and it is open to mages, although a certain process has to be done in order for those who are not members or Aetherium to gain access. When the process is followed, mages from any guild may have access to the vast knowledge kept in the library. 87d319c25c8e862b85bd1e248e9afe3440ecdc3d9969f1344c3a3477ea920458.jpg a6942ebe7932d5ab0ff42b61f488ef52.jpg fantasy-room-magical-library-castle-sunlight.jpg Magical Academy Guild Hall Traditions Strength Members Trivia Category:Legal Guilds Category:Guilds